zack_and_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Scales
"Dragon Scales" is the fourth stage of the Volcano cavern. There is a shocking amount of ways to make the level incompletable. You'll need every bit of your wits to make sure you don't make a stupid mistake, and experience with tennis may also be helpful. Solving the Stage First Things ﻿Notice the dragon statue, and the spiders, which are in the way of the goons. First, find a nearby ladder to your right. Climb up, and you'll be in the body of the dragon skeleton. Go through the skeleton to the upper body through the rocks. You'll find a lever there. First pull it so the giant slab drops to make a bridge. Now use the lever again to put the arms back in place. Leave the dragon body and go across the bridge made by the slab. Now go right, and follow the path up to the dragon leg. Interact with it, and you'll find a claw-like piece. Pull it out by turning it back and forth till it pops out. Now return to the dragon statue. Interact with it, and use the claw piece where the statue's tail would go. Now the statue will start shooting fireballs, and have to take out the spiders by turning the tail piece. Don't try to hit the spider next to you, because the statue can’t reach it. Whatever you do, don’t shoot the giant ball. When you knock out the spiders, you must do two things. #Itemize one or both of the spiders to make a spider racket. #Itemize the now accessible goon to make a goon totem. Bring it to the two metal bars near the ladder, and interact with them. Now you need to roll the goon down the slope. It needs to be dropped so it lands perfectly on its rollable side, which is not as easy as it looks. With these things done, turn the statue as far to the right as it can go, and then grab a spider racket. Don't worry about the fireballs hitting you, you won't get harmed. Go to the square where the fireballs are passing over, and interact with it. If you know tennis, you are in luck, as you need to hit a fireball so that it will hit the last spider. You can hit the fireball light or hard, as well as early, on time, or late. It might cost you some Hirame Q, but a few practice swings can make all the difference. This particular situation requires a light and early swing. Try not to make it light and on time, because that will make a later step harder. Once you do this, go back across the bridge. Across the Bridge Now for a very tricky step. There are many ways to mess up here, so pay attention. First, make sure you are across the bridge and that you have a racket with you. Now pick up the slab, and take it over to the slope with the rails. Interact with it, and the slab will slide down it. Make sure that there is already a totem down there before you do this. When this is done, itemize a nearby goon, and roll the totem down the slope. Now grab a racket, and ready yourself. What you need to do is turn the dragon statue so that is shoots the giant ball. Once you do, you need to go down the ladder, and then head to the teeter-totter you made. There is a goon totem on the right side of the teeter-totter. Use the teeter-totter to throw the goon to the top of the cliff. Now it's your turn. Get onto the right side of the teeter-totter, and wait patiently for the ball to roll down to you. When it does, you will be thrown to the other side. The Final Steps Make sure that you have the totem with you, and then you are home free. You will need to close up the hole in the wall where lava comes out periodically. Make sure you put the totem in when lava is not flowing, or you will lose HQ. With this done, grab your racket, and find the nearby tennis square. In this case, you need an early and hard hit. By comparison, this one is easier than the first time. Get a direct hit, and the treasure chest will land on the teeter totter. While you are at it, you might as well land a hit on Johnny, who has been watching this whole ordeal. Getting him will require a late and hard swing. Now for the final step, go to the other giant ball, where there is a small rock that keeps it in place. Break it and the rock will roll to the teeter-totter. When it does, the treasure will fly to the other side and will be yours to take. Secrets *﻿Going back and forth through the dragon body several times will reveal a hidden treasure *Completeing step 1 correctly without entering the dragon's body before pulling the lever a second time will get you a hidden treasure *Hitting Johnny Style from his pearch in the fifth step will get you a hidden treasure. Category:Stages Category:Stubs Category:Volcano Cavern